


【evanstan】Drowning in Honey

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>獻給貓唧太太的蜂蜜軟球包（？）</p><p>還望太太不嫌棄（掩面）</p><p>ABO、桃A包O、已婚甜蜜夫夫PwP短篇，孕期肉、產乳有，請注意</p><p>所有RPS都是AU！YY！OOC！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【evanstan】Drowning in Honey

＿＿＿

 

 

「親愛的，你還好嗎？會不會很累？」

在經歷了一整天的宣傳奔波後，終於回到兩人甜蜜的家中，才一關上門Chris立刻轉身摟住了跟在他身後一同進來的Sebastian，低頭吻著自己Omega有些冒汗的額頭，並將手輕輕覆在Sebastian那圓滾滾的肚子上，臉上滿是關心的色彩。

Sebastian搖了搖頭，將手放到Chris的手背上，輕輕笑了笑，「我怎麼會累？只是坐在那裡聽你說話而已。」

「真的？我感覺你今天呼吸似乎喘得比較厲害。」

「有兩個寶寶在裡面動作比較大的話當然會喘，不礙事，」安撫著自己有些焦慮的Alpha後，Sebastian將下巴靠在Chris的胸前，抬頭睜著一雙濕潤的碧色與藍眸相望，臉上柔和的笑容慢慢化為魅惑，低聲笑道：「而且……你從剛才就一直在我旁邊散發出強大的信息素，我幾乎都要被你弄得腿軟了。」

「沒辦法……」Chris捧起了Sebastian的臉，在他顫動的濕潤睫毛上輕吻，「誰叫保護跟獨佔自己的Omega是Alpha的本能。」

「那麼……你現在要不要發揮Alpha的本能來滿足自己的Omega？」

低聲問著，Sebastian伸手環上了Chris的肩膀，在Chris挑起眉表示何樂而不為並低下頭後，兩人同時吻上了彼此的唇。

Sebastian已經懷孕七個多月，而Chris正是腹中一對雙胞胎的父親，他們是在美國隊長3拍攝中結合的，而發現懷孕時拍攝已近尾聲

在美國隊長3進入了宣傳期後，主角Steve的飾演者Chris Evans以及同劇中飾演他最要好親友Bucky的Sebastian Stan也正式宣布了他們即將奉子成婚的好消息。

其實早在拍攝後期Sebastian就已經有徵兆出來，比如說身材有些浮腫、疲倦嗜睡、孕吐等等，所以兩人很快就確認了Sebastian的懷孕，在經過討論後Sebastian跟Chris決定請劇組人員暫時保密，等待片子完成之後再對媒體宣布這個好消息。

不過因為Sebastian懷孕的緣故，拍攝中他的身材前期跟後期變化得頗為明顯，而且他們之前就被拍到在片場休息時Steve裝扮Chris小心翼翼地摟著Bucky裝扮的Sebastian的腰並用手護著當時依然平坦的腹部，或者是Chris跟Sebastian在片場角落擁抱的照片，所以當消息宣布的時候其實媒體們都是『喔，果然如此，恭喜雙喜臨門啦』的態度。

而在兩人宣布在電影首映之後舉行婚禮後，電影宣傳自然也都將兩人安排在一起，除了Steve跟Bucky本來就是同隊的親密戰友以外，也是讓Chris能就近照顧Sebastian，以及製造宣傳話題。

像剛才他們兩人一起上了一個網路的節目，主持人就先道聲恭喜，然後談起Chris與Sebastian交往並決定結婚的過程，再與電影中Steve跟Bucky之間深厚的感情作連結。

而由於主持人是個Alpha，所以剛才Chris下意識地散發出了防衛的信息素，使得一旁對自己Alpha的變化相當敏感的Sebastian身體內側起了反應，在不適當的場合起了強烈的慾望。

為了不讓其他人發現Sebastian只能沉默地縮在一旁，讓Chris去作應對，還好Sebastian本來從以前對於訪問就不太在行，大家也就習慣他的沉默寡言，沒有人發現有什麼不對勁。

好不容易撐到回家後，在Chris吻了自己之後Sebastian一直忍到現在的欲望就猶如被點燃般一發不可收拾，隨著Chris加深的吻從燥熱的小腹內迅速蔓延至全身，忍不住發出了難耐的呻吟，雙腳竟微微打顫，要不是察覺到這一點的Chris抱著他的腰將他撐著，他可能就要軟倒在地板上了。

在Sebastian習慣性地伸出舌頭舔了舔自己的嘴唇後，Chris也吻了上去。

「嗯……」

溫熱的舌頭在自己口腔內蠕動、舔拭著的感覺讓Sebastian全身發麻，忍不住從鼻腔內低嘆出舒服的氣息。

在將自己的Omega吻得渾身酥軟後，Chris輕含著Sebastian又濕又熱的紅嫩唇辦，低聲說道：「我們去床上。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

「唔……啊……啊……」

床墊隨著兩具結合在一起的健壯肉體而振動，Sebastian坐在Chris的大腿上，仰起頭，因身後深深插入自己體內深處的堅硬火熱而顫抖。

自從懷孕之後，隨著肚子越來越大，特別是在懷著兩個胎兒的子宮壓迫到前列腺後，Sebastian就一直處在欲求不滿的狀態，但他不太好意思說出口，而且又顧慮到腹中的寶寶們，所以只有在真的很想的時候他才會開口要求。

而Chris為了尊重Sebastian跟保護腹中胎兒的安全，也只會等到Sebastian主動提出想要時，才會溫柔地狠操他。

就像現在這樣。

為了不會撞擊到Sebastian高高隆起的腹部，Chris選擇了背後坐位，舔吻著Sebastian被染成緋紅色的後頸上自己所留下的標記咬痕，掰開Sebastian的臀辦，一下往下壓一下往上頂，聆聽著耳邊濕熱的喘息，在緊緻卻又柔軟的肉穴中緩慢地抽插。

溫熱而富有彈性的肉壁緊緊包裹著Chris的堅挺肉棒，從Sebastian內部湧出的愛液隨著進出的摩擦以及淫靡的水聲被擠出，順著兩人貼合的股間、大腿流下，沾染了兩人身下的床單。

「寶貝……你好濕……」感概地低語，Chris將手伸入他們結合的部位，那被自己的碩大撐得幾乎沒有皺褶的穴口處，用手指在溼答答的紅腫結合處輕輕撫摸。

「啊……」

來自被撐滿的私密入口處的刺激使得Sebastian渾身一顫，張口嘆息，穴口也跟著抽搐，並溢出了更多香甜的汁液，弄濕了Chris整個手掌。

Chris將手抽回後，放到了自己嘴邊，舔了舔半透明的液體後，低笑著：「而且總是那麼甜……」

聽到Chris這麼說自己，Sebastian整個人都紅了起來，喉頭滾動著發出難以自抑的哽咽，內壁不由自主的痙攣，將Chris緊緊咬著。更加緊密地接觸之下Sebastian本來就很熱的身子幾乎要燒了起來，原本就遊盪著的信息素更是香氣逼人。

Sebastian身上的信息素氣味就像是濃郁的花蜜，總是吸引著Chris，讓他無法抑止想要放情吸吮的衝動，特別是在動情的時候，不停透過鼻腔的黏膜刺激著Chris內心深處那屬於Alpha的獸性本能，讓他想要狠狠壓制並操哭這個香甜誘人的Omega。

在Sebastian內壁的收縮擠壓所帶來的快感下，Chris抓住了Sebastian的大腿，不自覺地加重了往上頂弄的力道，並用力將他壓向自己的陰莖。

柔軟內部不斷被粗熱的硬物摩擦，且不時頂到極度敏感的部位，近乎疼痛的快感迫使Sebastian眼淚奪眶而出，隨著下身被大力的衝撞搖晃而滾落燥熱的紅頰。

「嗚啊……啊……Chris……唔嗯……嗯……！」

有幾次Chris插得太深，幾乎要頂到子宮口，帶給Sebastian酸疼的快感，雖然又疼又舒服但難免有些擔心孩子的Sebastian還是忍不住張開顫抖的唇瓣想要出聲提醒別插太深，然而才剛喊出Chris的名字，就被Chris用手指插入口腔而堵在了嘴裡，只能左右搖晃著腦袋，任由眼淚不斷往下墜。

在用下身猛力地頂撞著Sebastian的後穴的同時，Chris的手指也模擬著下身性交的動作蹂躪著Sebastian的口腔，Chris用另一隻手搓揉著Sebastian飽滿胸前的小小肉粒，Chris才按壓了幾下，鼓脹的乳頭就溢出了乳白色的液體，緩緩往下滴落。

早在懷孕初期，電影還在拍攝的時候Sebastian就已經開始泌乳了，從那時候開始Chris總是會在做愛的時候搓揉擠壓，甚至是吸吮Sebastian的胸部，有時候玩得太過火，拍攝時Sebastian都不得不給自己貼上胸貼，以避免摩擦到被玩到紅腫的乳頭。

「嗚……嗚嗚……！」

上下的脆弱黏膜同時被激烈抽插著，敏感的乳尖又被玩弄著，難以形容的強烈快感很快就淹沒了Sebastian，猛烈襲來的高潮讓Sebastian繃緊了身子，發出了急促悠長的嗚咽。

然而Chris並沒有因而停下動作，反而因為被收縮的濕熱肉壁包裹著的快感而更加大力抽插，高潮中的敏感內部不斷被摩擦頂撞，酸麻的快感Sebastian酥軟得像一灘水，任由Chris往他體內肆意衝撞。

不知道被操了多久，Sebastian被搖晃的有些昏沉沉的，終於Chris加快了律動，在一次重重撞入後，將精液射入了Sebastian體內深處，還好在最後一刻Chris回過神來，所以並沒有在Sebastian體內成結，不然Sebastian大概真的會昏過去。

看著Sebastian被自己咬得有些出血的肩頸處，Chris不禁心疼又自責，一手抹去滲出的血珠，一手撫摸著Sebastian的腹部，柔聲問道：「……抱歉，我有些失控……你還好嗎？」

「嗯……」輕輕點頭，Sebastian喘著氣，捧著自己的大肚子，將身體往後靠在Chris的懷中，閉上雙眼沉浸在高潮後的餘韻中，蠕動著嘴唇，疲累地低喃：「Chris……我想就這樣……」

就算Sebastian話沒說完，Chris也能清楚明白Sebastian的意思，於是他點了點頭，輕柔地將手覆在Sebastian的手背上，低聲在Sebastian的耳邊說：「睡吧……晚安，親愛的Sebastian……」

在Chris溫柔的低沉嗓音中，Sebastian安心地將全部都交付給自己的Alpha，閉上雙眼沉沉睡去。


End file.
